The Universal Language of Love
by Anglo-Chan
Summary: Music has slowly become something to take for granted. The five most talented students in Hantou Academy for the musically gifted are the exact definitions of this. Kuroko Tetsuya enters Hantou, and the 'Miracles' music group needs one more member to compete in foreign contests. Can Kuroko convince them music is much more than empty sound? (Music!AU, GoM/Kuroko)


**NEW MUSIC-THEMED STORY FROM ANGLO-CHAN! HOORAY! YIPPEEE!**

**.. Uh, yeah. Basically, this is one of the story prompts that comes from my ideas, on my profile. It's the Hantou Academy on Hokkaido for musical prodigies, and Kuroko attends. He's selected to play with a group of other talented musical prodigies... And of course, you know who they are. Muehehehe.**

***Check out my Kuroko No Basuke forum- link in my bio.**

* * *

Fingers grasped the bow in perfect position- steady, and firm. The lithe digits were slender and graceful- the rest sat perfectly under his chin. His form was absolutely perfect and professional- depicting years and years worth of continuously strict lessons. A single moment passed before the hands slowly began to move, manipulating the bow's strings against the violin's. They rubbed together, and a soothing low C erupted from the beautifully crafted instrument, the pitch resonating through the air of the huge auditorium.

The piece was an intricate composition of sharp and flat notes, all meshing together to form an aristocratic piece. However, the song was more as if creating high-pitched sounds, rather than telling a story, like music should. It was a piece to show off talent, rather than show of the quality of the music itself. A normal passerby may not notice, but a musician should. The violinist played with no emotion, no facial expression, and no movement- besides the sliding of the bow against the violin.

The song was five minutes long- full of the most intricate patterns of melodies, and the oddest, ficklest of tunes. It took a mind to wrap around the music itself, but it was easy to say that it took an extreme level of talent for someone only fifteen years old to play such a song. Yes- the violinist on the stage was a teenager- while the piece should have the difficulty level that only a professional, adult violinist should know to play.

Applause erupted from the stage as soon as the young man hit the last note, and slid his bow away from the strings. Formal cheering came for the emerald-eyed musician as he gave a curt, yet polite bow. He pushed up his glasses once with slim fingers, did a sweeping glance towards the audience- and then left the stage, the sounds of his black leather shoes clicking against the wooden stage audible until his exit. The cheering continued for a few moments more, as the green-eyed male went backstage to put his violin away. On his way, a voice stopped him, interrupting his walk.

"What a pleasant performance. I'm surprised you did, of all things, the instrumental for 'The Dance of Monarchy.' I believe you said you disliked film," the voice belonged to a redhead g man, the same age as the violinist. He had crimson colored hair, and mismatched eyes- one was red, the other was a shade of gold. The violinist turned around, an unreadable expression on his face, as he put away his violin calmly.

"The plot of the film was terrible. The music, however, was a different story," he said simply, and closed the latches on the violin case. "Akashi, what is it that you want? I know you wouldn't approach me so freely if anything but for the traveling musicians group, and I already agreed to do it. May I ask what you mean for me?" It was obvious now that the emerald-eyed male was getting irritated. His calm demeanor he displayed when playing the violin was gone now that the instrument was no longer in his hands.

"I wish to inquire your opinion on who the final member of the group should be, Shintarou," Akashi replied calmly, folding his hands together neatly in front of him. Shintarou Midorima narrowed his eyes, and Akashi chuckled quietly. "Now that Haizaki Shougo was expelled from Hantou Academy, we need to approve one final member of the traveling musicians group before we can begin training for the national competitions. I was wondering if you might have a say in which lucky musician we choose for the spot," the redhead said, a smirk playing on his lips.

An unlucky person stepped up on the stage as Akashi spoke- Midorima, however, felt no pity for them. Instead, he urged them to exceed expectations, and was preparing his anger for them should they not- silently. He knew if they failed to perform to Hantou's high musical standards, Akashi would find a way to get them kicked out of Hantou. He accepted nothing but the best from himself and everyone, and classmates applied generously. If they messed up during music recitals, Akashi would use his power, and his way with words, to get them kicked out of the school.

"I have no one in mind," Midorima replied simply, regaining his calm composure. The musician was a viola player, good, but not quite yet talented enough to meet standards. Midorima knew the student would be gone within a week's time. "Besides, we are the most talented prodigies in Hantou Academy. Everyone else hardly managed to get in- so why should we have to take in someone that would bring us down, when we can simply play by ourselves?" He asked, pushing up his glasses again.

"They believe we are at a disadvantage, seemingly because our group is only composed of strings and woodwinds," Akashi answered. He didn't seem upset by the fact, more than anything, amused. "However, I do think they re right. I believe a percussion instrument would add a nice foundation to our music, however, we are in need to find a decent player who knows how to read music-" Akashi wrinkled his note as the viola player hit an F-sharp instead of a F-flat, creating a high-pitched noise, unkind to the ears.

"What instrument do you mean?" Midorima asked, narrowing his emerald-colored eyes. It was unusual for Akashi to ever agree with someone- especially with the teachers of Hantou. He was constantly rebelling against their wishes with his actions, so it came as a shock when he thought there should be another member of their musical group as well.

"I'm thinking piano," Akashi replied, his hetero-chromatic eyes shining against the dim light of the backstage unit. "It's a solid, and beautiful instrument. It's also percussion-strings, and it balances out our orchestra.. Need I say more?" He inquired, smirking confidently. Midorima shook his head, gripping the handles of his violin case tightly.

"But, where will we find a talented piano player in such short time? All of the percussion-players barely live up to Hantou's standards. How will they meet our own?" Midorima asked, suspicion arising at Akashi. The redhaired male only chuckled, as if it was some joke, and straightened his tie in response, as he grabbed his viola out of his case, and gestured to the stage. The incompetent viola player from before nervously bowed before rushing off.

"I do wish I could answer your question, but I must perform," Akashi said smoothly. His eyes glittered mischievously, and Midorima rolled his eyes once the redhaired male was out of sight. The captain of their music team was always one to beat around the bush, something that irritated him. He sat down on the bench backstage, and closed his eyes- in a few minutes, the low, smooth tones of Akashi's perfect viola playing came from onstage.

The music was soulless, and without a story to tell.

It was a sad, empty kind of beautiful.

* * *

"I don't think I am going to need all of this," a teal-haired boy said blankly, as a woman stuffed all sorts of candies, snacks, and other sweets into a large cooler. She had the same, teal-colored hair as him, but her eyes were a chocolate brown, rather than his light blue irises. She was crying, her light colored skin red and puffy, as she wiped her nose with tissues- using her other hand to pack the cooler, ignoring the boy.

"I can't believe my baby boy is going on an airplane alone, all the way to Hokkaido!" She exclaimed, blowing her nose with a tissue, loudly. Locks of teal-colored hair stuck to her tear-stained cheeks as she cried, and stuffed a jumbo-pack of Umaibo into the cooler.

"It's only a two-hour trip. That is enough to feed all of the airplane," Kuroko tried to interrupt, but she only ignored him. Two packs of senbei went in, and the hysterical woman jammed two Pocari Sweats into the side-packs of the cooler. The poor piece of luggage was completely stuffed with food items, the poor bluenette boy watching as his mother continued to sob, emptying the pantries and stuffing food into his bags.

"And then, he'll go to a famous school, to improve his talent," she murmured, rubbing her eyes. She finally let up on stuffing the cooler with snacks, and turned to her son, who froze in surprise. "Tet-chan, I won't see you again for four months, until Christmas! How am I going to survive without you?" She wailed, and nearly leapt forward and tackled him. The poor boy turned paler than usual under his mother's iron hug.

"Y-You have father," he choked out, trying to get the arms that suffocated his neck off of him. His mother would have none of it, as she squeezed the small boy in her arms tighter.

"Nee, but he's so quiet all the time, always reading! I love him, but Teruya-koi isn't my adorable little Tet-chan!" She exclaimed animatedly, hugging her son even harder. The poor teenager wheezed under her grip, and only managed to escape he hold when she saw an unpacked suitcase by the closet, and ran over to go fix it up. Kuroko huffed, catching his breath. The color returned to his face as he watched his mother lovingly fold his clothes and pack them into his suitcases, taking the time to make sure no crease was left on any shirt.

"I'll be back sooner than you know it," he said simply, to which the woman didn't respond. She slowly put down the collared shirt she had been folding, and without facing him, spoke.

"Promise you won't forget about me- and your father?" She asked, adding on the last part rather quickly. Kuroko knew by her voice she was on the verge of tears.

"I promise," he replied, closing his eyes. He had seen what fame had done to people who abused their abilities, and he had vowed it would never happen to him. He would hurt too many people- those who abused their talents were ungrateful and selfish. "I will invite you to every recital I play at. I promise," he vowed, and his mother sniffled before beginning to fold his clothes again, soon picking up her pace once more.

He watched her- and could see the tension laced in her shoulders. He knew his mother never meant to be self-centered, she was just afraid of being left alone. Her husband was hardly a talkative person. Though they loved each other, their relationship at times was heavily strained. Kuroko knew his mother just wanted company, and now that he was leaving her, she would be alone most of the time. Without a word, he walked forward and wrapped his arms around her from the back in a silent hug.

She leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

**Short prologue that lets you know what's going on!  
**


End file.
